Interactive electronic and online games are well known and widely implemented and played by users all over the world. The types of games vary in nature, setup, design and implementation. A common type of game is called a Fantasy game and is associated with a particular type of sport or event. An example of this type of game is a Fantasy Football game which may be operated online by a service provider that allows users to log in and access their servers to play the game entirely online and in a remote manner. These games allow individuals to gather together and form a league whereby each league member selects players in the National Football League to create a team and utilize in-game statistics for the selected players to create a score. The individuals are then able to use these scores to compete against other individuals to determine who has selected a better team of players. These types of games have been extended to every different type of professional sports league including baseball, basketball, hockey, golf, soccer and car racing. These games have also been extended into the arena of amateur sporting leagues and association such as college football and basketball. However, a drawback associated with these types of games is that typically, the leagues only allow players to operate within a single sport and the players are limited to using the statistics of the players selected as a basis for competition.
Wagering on sporting events is thought by some to be an activity that enhances the fun for sports fans during the actual games because the wagers represent an interest for the individual in the outcome of the game. However, many sports fans do not participate in this activity due to the strict restrictions placed on sports wagering and for fear of losing a substantial amount of money. Therefore, there is a desire to create and implement a game whereby the users are able to wager on sporting events in the setting of an online social game that enables sports fans to enjoy the thrill of sports betting in a low risk and fun environment. While online gambling websites exist that allow users to wager on real sporting events, these sites require users to wager with real funds and generally provide a solitary gaming environment. However, the wagering starts and ends with the particular contests. These sites do not provide a gaming environment that allows all players to play in a social environment while hiding the actual buy in amount provided by each member. Therefore a need exists to provide a system that automatically hosts and facilitates a fantasy wagering game that allows a single user to compete against a single non-human entity (e.g. “the house”) to test their skill in wagering real money on a plurality of sporting events in a social gaming environment. A further need exists for a system that enables a single user to engage in a game alone or with groups of friends to wager on outcomes of particular events across a number of different sporting leagues over a given period of time. A system and method according to invention principles remedies the drawbacks associated noted above.